Love Is All Around
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: Well, this is basically just a bunch of romance stories. There will most likely be some yaoi later on just warning you so please no flamers and their is some original charcters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY FIND THAT IS FROM A TV SHOW OR BOOK!   
  
Seto's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Why am I here? I am the CEO of KaibaCorp! I do not need to be here! I sighed and slumped down in my seat. The mutt was sleeping by the window, that one kid, Bakura I think, is doodling on his notebook, and I think Yugi is playing with his duel monsters cards under the table.   
  
" Class." Miss Doggett said in her soft voice, interrupting my analyzing of the class. " We have a new student today. Her name is Angela Perflinger."  
  
I lazily looked up and was taken aback to see a radiant goddess. What was her name? Angela! Angela had long brown hair with natural highlights of blonde that curled at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving two single curls that fit her face beautifully. Her large emerald green eyes were just big pools begging to be drunk. Her lips were naturally red and lushes and I itched to press my lips up to them.   
  
She was hugging her books tightly to her slim waist and looking around the room nervously. But when she caught the mutts eye she flashed him a brief smile. I felt my blood boil. Here at Domino High there are not very many girls let alone hot ones. The mutt could have Tea or Mia but Angela was mine!  
  
Joey's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Angela smiled at me I suddenly became aware about how dingy I looked. I was wearing a pair of plain worn out blue jeans with my usual white T-shirt being hidden by my big green coat.   
  
" Hmm?" Miss Doggett said, eyes searching the room for empty desks.   
  
" Where am I going to put you dear?"  
  
" Oh! Miss Doggett. She can sit next to me." some twerp called Greg called indicating towards the vacant desk beside him.   
  
" Well I was thinking that I would put you next to another girl but, if you don't mind sitting next to Greg..."  
  
" I would love to." Angela said smiling at Greg. I felt his blood boil.   
  
" Well all right." Miss Doggett said. " If you're sure." Angela moved foreword, her hips swinging slightly as she gracefully sat down next to him.  
  
" Uh, hi." I heard Greg say, his voice coming out in a slight squeak. He cleared his throat. " I am, uh, Greg."   
  
" Pleasure to met you Greg. I'm Angela." she told Greg shortly and turned to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
Greg continued his little game of cat and mouse to no avail. Angela paid absolutely no attention to him. I smiled, and continued to observe her. She was hot! Her body was spectacular, curving in just the right places. She was fairly tall but shorter then me. She was wearing a pair of hip huggers, a red halter-top, and golden platform sandals.   
  
I looked up and saw that Kaiba was checking her out too. I had to push down the urge to growl at him. I contented myself with glaring at him.  
  
Back off Kaiba, this girl is mine!  
  
Angela's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped outside, feeling the cool autumn air hit my face. I spotted my best friend and headed over to her. Elaine and I have been best friends forever. She was the one who finally convinced my dad to transfer me from that awful private school to Domino High.  
  
" Hey Elaine." I said, sitting down in the grass next to her. " You wont guess who's in my class."  
  
" Who?" Elaine asked me, in-between bites.  
  
" I'll give you three clues. He's got white hair, brown eyes, and an adorable butt." Elaine almost spit out her food.  
  
" You have a class with Ryou?" I nodded. " Oh my god! Did you talk to him?"  
  
" And what would I have said? Hi, I'm Angela! We haven't met but my best friend has been stalking you and has built a love shrine for you in her attic."  
  
" I do not have a love shrine in my attic!" Elaine said defensively. " I moved it to my closet."   
  
" Oh forgive me!" I took a bite of my pizza. " There's something else. Seto Kaiba is in my class too."  
  
" Seto Kaiba?" Elaine questioned, raising an eyebrow. " The millionaire, CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba?"   
  
" Yep… he's even more dreamy in real life, don't you think?"  
  
" Too cold hearted for me."  
  
" All he needs is love Elaine!" I told her defensively.   
  
" And I wonder who you have in mind to give him that love."   
  
" Did you see that picture of him in that magazine? He looked so scrumptious… and that one with him and Mokuba!"  
  
" I got to tell you, that Mokuba is a sweetie." Elaine told me.  
  
" Yeah… and his big brother loves him to pieces."  
  
" Are you going to naughty dream land?"  
  
" Maybe." I sighed dreamily. Angela saw the object of her desire walking by, green trench coat billowing in the chilly autumn breeze.   
  
" I don't see what you see in him." Elaine sighed, shaking her head.  
  
" I don't really know myself…" Angela sighed, staring open mouthed at him.   
  
  
  
Tristan's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" I hate him!" Joey growled.  
  
" Who this time?" I asked, small bits of food falling out as I talked.  
  
" Argh, Kaiba!" he growled, snapping his fork in two.   
  
" What he do this time? Call you a dueling monkey? Canine? Make fun of your lower social class?"  
  
" No! He stole my girlfriend."  
  
" Joey, you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
" Well not anymore!"   
  
" Okay, back up! Can we start with a name please?"  
  
" I told you! KAIBA!'  
  
" I meant your "girlfriends" name Sherlock."  
  
" Oh… um, what's her name… Angela! That's it! Angela… something or other!"   
  
" You can't remember her last name? No wonder Kaiba got her… wait, isn't that the new girl?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" The one we've only known for one class period?"   
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" When on Earth did you two start dating?"  
  
" Well, she wasn't really my girlfriend yet… but I was working on it!"  
  
" And now she's with Kaiba?"  
  
" Well, not yet… but he's working on it too!"  
  
" How do you know this?"  
  
" HE WAS CHECKING HER OUT!" I shook my head.  
  
" Joey, you are a moron. Does Angela seem at all interested in Kaiba?"  
  
" Um.. I guess not." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
" There you go."   
  
" Ha! I guess I was just…" Joey trailed off. I turned around to see what had caught his eye and saw Angela checking out the brunette in question.  
  
" Dude, your girlfriend is totally digging on Kaiba." I told him.  
  
" ARGH, KAIBA!" he growled, snapping the remains of the fork furthermore.   
  
Téa's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Okay, something is seriously wrong with Joey. He's sitting here attempting to eat a smothered burrito with a plastic spoon and glaring at Kaiba.   
  
" Did Kaiba do something to you, Joey?" Yugi asked innocently.   
  
" HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Joey yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him.  
  
" Girlfriend?" Yugi repeated.  
  
" Joey, you don't have a girlfriend." I told him.  
  
" NOT ANYMORE!" Joey and Tristan said in unison, though Tristan seemed happier about it then Joey.  
  
" Oh, are you talking about that new girl, Angela?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Yeah." Joey grumbled, as his spoon folded in on itself yet again.   
  
" She's dating Kaiba?" I asked.  
  
" Well, not really…" Joey said.  
  
" But she's been drooling over him for the past five minutes." Tristan added happily.   
  
" Well, I tried to tell you." Bakura told us. " Angela has a huge crush on Kaiba."  
  
" How on Earth do you know that?" Joey asked.  
  
" Well, um… she's Elaine's best friend."  
  
" Elaine?" I asked. " Oh yeah! That girl you've been stalking!"  
  
" I am in the process of building up the courage to ask her out." Bakura told us.  
  
" Dude, you've been in the process of building up the courage to ask her out for a year now." Tristan told him.   
  
" It's a difficult process… And when did this turn into a discussion about me? My crush isn't the one who's in love with Kaiba."   
  
" Don't worry Joey! There's plenty of other girls out there." Yugi told him.  
  
" Yeah! And think about it this way. If that cold hearted jerk can get a girl, you most likely can." Tristan told him.   
  
Seto's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a long day. I can't wait to get home, maybe play some video games with Mokuba. I turned and gave my brother a quick smile. I had just picked him up from school.   
  
Mokuba turned and smiled at me. I looked foreword and saw a little candy apple red car in front of me. Suddenly a kid with brown hair darted out into the street. The bug slammed on their brakes, and we ended up crashing into the back of it.   
  
" Are you alright Mokuba?" I asked.  
  
" Uh-huh." Mokuba told me.   
  
" Stay here." I told him, jumping out of the car, preparing to raise all hell.   
  
" Oh God I am so sorry!" the owner of the bug said, jumping out of the car. My throat constricted painfully. It was her! Angela Perflinger.  
  
" Seto Kaiba?" she said, her eyes growing huge. " Oh God! I am so, so, so, sorry!"   
  
" It's alright." I finally managed to say. Angela turned around and surveyed the damage of the car.  
  
" Oh no! I am so dead!"  
  
" It's not that bad." I told her.  
  
" No, I'm not suppose to be driving this car today… it's not insured or anything. My dad is so going to kill me!"  
  
" Hey, calm down. Look, I'll pay to have your car fixed because it is technically my fault. We wont involve the insurance company or anything, alright?"  
  
" I couldn't do that!" she told me.  
  
" Nonsense. I insist."  
  
" Well, I don't know what to say… thank you very much. If there's anything I can do for you."  
  
" Actually," I told her, " There is something you can do. I have a meting Friday night and, if you don't mind, you could baby-sit my little brother."  
  
" Baby-sit Mokuba?" I decided not to ask her how she knew my brothers name and instead nodded.  
  
" Of course I will!" she told me. She turned and looked at her car again nervously. " Now, how am I going to get out of here?"  
  
" I'll drive you home."   
  
" But my car!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.  
  
" Hello, this is Seto Kaiba. I need a tow truck immediately in front of Domino Elementary. Thank you."  
  
" Thank you so much. You are such a lifesaver."   
  
" It's alright… why don't we sit in my limo while we wait?" she nodded, and followed me into the car.  
  
" Hello!" Mokuba said, jumping up and down.  
  
" Hey!" Angela said smiling brightly. " You must be Mokuba. I'm Angela."  
  
" Nice to meet you Angela." Mokuba said, like I taught him to.  
  
" Angela is going to baby-sit you on Friday, Mokuba." I told him.  
  
" Really? We're going to have so much fun! Do you know how to duel?"  
  
" A little." Angela told him, catching my eye and smiling. " But I can't duel half as well as your brother can."  
  
" No one can!" Mokuba said cheerfully.  
  
" Except for Yugi Mutto." I told them grumpily. Angela turned and looked at me.  
  
" I think Yugi cheated." I looked up and saw that she was not lying.   
  
" I've read about that duel a thousand times. It sounds fishy to me."   
  
" Thanks… you're the only person who thinks that." I told her. Angela smiled sheepishly.   
  
" Um, you can drop me off here." she told the driver. Daniel nodded his head and stopped the car. " Thanks for everything, Kaiba." She told me, before jumping out and grabbing her bag.  
  
" Bye." I grumbled.  
  
" See you Friday." Angela called back, before running to the door and ringing the bell. Her friend, the one Bakura likes. What's her name? ELAINE! Elaine opened the door and Angela ran in.   
  
Elaine's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Angie! Why are you here?" I asked opening the door.  
  
" No time to explain." Angela told me, shoving me out of the way and running into the house. She turned and waved to someone on the streets.  
  
My mouth opened when I saw the shiny black limo with Seto Kaiba sitting in it. The CEO in question waved back and the car speed off.   
  
" ANGELA! That was Seto Kaiba! SETO FRICKEN KAIBA!"  
  
" I know!" Angela giggled. " He crashed into daddy's car and-"  
  
" The bug?"  
  
" Yeah! Anyways-"  
  
" The bug you're not suppose to be driving cause it's not insured?"  
  
" Yeah! Anyways, he said he'll pay for it and we wont have to involve the insurance company or anything. Then he offered me a ride and I'm going to go baby-sit Mokuba and Seto's going to fall in love with me and we're going to get married and then have three children. And will live happily ever after and one day will combine our companies together and-"  
  
" Angie! Chill for a second!" I yelled. " You're just babysitting Mokuba, don't go and plan your whole life with the guy already."  
  
" But he's the one Elaine!" She told me, jumping up and down.  
  
" Okay, calm down girl." I told her. " Come on up to my room, and you can tell me more about Prince Charming." Angie grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to my room. I shook my head.   
  
I knew Angie was going to go psycho on me when she finally met Seto but I never thought it would be this bad. Poor girl, she's delusional.  
  
" Stop thinking that!" Angie snapped.  
  
" What?" I asked.   
  
" That's I'm delusional." I stared at her, my mouth open.  
  
" Okay, you got to stop doing that!"   
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" Reading my mind. It's creepy." Angie just smiled at me and opened the door to my room.  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hmm. She thinks I'm the delusional one?   
  
" Elaine, your décor is-it's…. will it's kind of…."   
  
" Over done a bit?" Elaine asked me.  
  
" More like boarding on stalker here." I told her. Every square inch of her bedroom was covered in little Polaroid's of Bakura. Well, I'm pretty sure it was Bakura. I mean, how many guys do you know with white hair.  
  
" Elaine… what's with all the pictures of the back of Bakura's head?"  
  
" I can't get a good picture of him!" Elaine told me, flopping down on the bed. " Every time I try he turns around."  
  
" You are nuts."   
  
" Excuse me? You're babysitting Mokuba and you've already planned the wedding."  
  
" I planned the wedding long before this and you know it." I grumbled, flopping down beside her. " Now, the only thing I need to know is what on Earth I'm going to wear."   
  
" You're just babysitting, Angie!"  
  
" Yeah but Seto's going to see me, isn't he?" I snapped. Elaine rolled her eyes.  
  
" I think the more important question is, what are you going to drive?" I felt my eyes grow huge.  
  
" Oh shoot! You're right! I can't show up in a limo he'll now my dad owns Perflinger and Son!"  
  
" Which is his biggest competition right now, right?"   
  
" Oh shoot! I'm screwed! I'm going to die! I can't even drive the bug… what about my dads corvette?"  
  
" You're going to steal the corvette? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"  
  
" He'll never know!"  
  
" That's what you said this morning about the bug Angie." I glared at her.  
  
" You just love rubbing that in my face don't you? Let it go, Elaine."  
  
" IT HAPPENED TODAY ANGIE!"   
  
" I know, it's ancient history!" I told her, reaching on her bedside and grabbing her magazine. Elaine rolled her eyes and threw herself back down next to me.  
  
" You're "boyfriend" is in there." she told me.  
  
" Really?" I began to flip frantically for the pictures.   
  
Smoocher of Evil: Hi everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story I've decided to post. I hope you all like it! I know, it's an OC but I really wanted to write one. I promise I'll start writing some yaoi to post for you all out there.  
  
Seto: Oh no! You're going to pair me up with Joey aren't you?  
  
Joey: Not again!   
  
Smoocher of Evil: And I'll put you with Yami Yugi too! And maybe a little Ryou and Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: *sweat drop*   
  
Seto: Well, at least this story isn't yaoi.  
  
Smoocher of Evil: Who says it isn't? It's going to be a bunch of romance stories combined remember?   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh gang: *sweat drops* 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that you may find from books or shows. I'll try to tell you where I got my quotes but if I miss one will you please tell me in a review?   
  
A/N: Um, this certain chapter will contain yaoi (m x m pairings.) If you don't like this kind, please leave now *hums patiently while yaoi haters leave* I will warn you when a chapter will be het or yaoi at the beginning of each chapter okay? Oh and blah is the Yami's speaking while blah is the lights.   
  
Tristan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm… could this class be anymore boring? I don't think a single person is listening to Miss Doggett. Yugi is playing with his duel monster cards under the desk, Bakura is writing that Elaine girls name all over his notebook, Joey is looking out the window, and Kaiba is looking at everyone oddly.   
  
" Class," Miss Doggett said. Kaiba looked up, looking angry for the teacher interrupting him," We have a new student today. Her name is Angela Perflinger."  
  
I looked up and saw Angela. All the guys suddenly were paying attention to the class, especially Kaiba and Joey. I guess you could say she was pretty… but she's not really my type. Actually, girls aren't really my type. Yep, you heard me right. I, Tristan Taylor, am gay. No one knows, not even the object of my desire.   
  
Actually, now that I think of it, he is a bit on the feminine side, with his long black hair, his earring, and the way he's always flipping it around. If you can't figure out who I'm looking at you might want to get your memory tested. There's only one person like that at Domino High, Duke. Duke would never go with me though, I mean look at all the girls hanging around him all the time?  
  
Angela is sitting next to Greg, the poor soul. Greg is the most annoying person in the world. He has one of those high pitched, squeaky voices. Whenever he talks you just want to beat the shit out of him! I guess he's kind of cute though…   
  
I shook my head quickly and looked back to the front of the room. Wait a minute, something's off. Everyone's paying attention, and guess who they're paying attention to? Honestly, every guys is staring at Angela, except for me, Bakura (he's still writing Elaine's name over and over) and… DUKE! Holy shit! What if he is gay? My heart is pounding at just the thought.   
  
Ryou's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elaine… isn't that a beautiful name? I just rolls off your tongue! Elaine! Elaine! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELAINE! I sound like that guy from that musical… what's it called?  
  
Westside Story, my Yami told me via thought speak.  
  
Thanks! Wait a second, how do you know that? I asked.   
  
Isis was watching a few days ago. I smile. You may not know it, but Yami Bakura is just a big softie really. Now where was I?  
  
You were thinking about Elaine and I am not a softie! Yami Bakura snapped at me.   
  
Oh yeah, Elaine. She's the prettiest girl at this school, hands down. Prettier then the new girl I think. I turn to look at Angela quickly. She's attempting to pay attention while Greg is yakking about something to her. Poor girl.   
  
That new girl, Yami asked me, She's Elaine's best friend isn't she?  
  
Yeah… why?  
  
You should get on her good side. She'll talk to Elaine about what a nice guy you are. Do I need to draw a map for you to figure out where all this goes?   
  
THAT'S A BRINLIANT IDEA!   
  
No need to yell! I can hear you fine you know? But by now I was off in my own little world. I could get Angela to tell Elaine about me! Then she'd know I existed finally! Bakura is a genius!  
  
Took you long enough to figure that one out.  
  
Tristan's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh great! The new girls locker is right by mine! You know how I know this? Half the male population of our school is surrounded by it. I will never get to my locker again! Especially because Duke's locker is on the other side, which is were half of the girl population is. Someone up there doesn't like me. Oomph! And now I've just been elbowed!   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry!" the elbower tells me.  
  
" No worries." I told her, looking up. It's her again! UGH! Can I not get away from her?  
  
" You're Tristan Taylor, right?" Angela asked.  
  
" Yeah… how did you know?"  
  
" I sit behind you in English… you were one of the only guys who didn't ogle me all class," she told me.   
  
" Well, I thought it would be rude to stare," I lied.  
  
" Well, I appreciated it. I'll see you around?"  
" Yeah." she turned to go the other way,  
  
" Hey! Aren't you going to your locker?" she raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her locker.  
  
" Are you kidding? I'd get mauled," she laughed, before heading out of the building.  
  
" Hey Taylor!" I spun around at the sound of my beloveds voice. Duke is walking up to me! Okay, keep your cool Taylor.   
  
" Hey Duke," I say casually.   
  
" You going to the Turtle Game Shop after school?" he asked, flipping his hair.  
  
" Yeah… why?" I asked.  
  
" I was planning on heading down their myself," he told me. " Want to go together?"  
  
I have lost the ability to speak! I just nodded dumbly.   
  
" Great!" he turned around and looked at his locker, " Guess I wont be getting to my locker anytime soon. Well, let's get going."  
  
I nodded dumbly again and begin to follow him like a trained dog.  
  
Ryou's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm, Tristan and Duke are leaving school together.  
  
Don't start Ryou! Let's figure out your love life, or lack of, before we work on anyone else, Bakura tells me.   
  
But look at them! I bet we could set them up in a matter of days, I told him.   
  
Really Mister I-am-in-the-process-of-building-up-the-courage-to-ask-her-out,  
  
It's a difficult process! I snapped.  
  
And so is Tristan and Duke's process, Bakura tells me.  
  
I hate it when you're insightful, he told me.  
  
I know,  
  
I'm going to monitor how much you watch Oprah,   
  
I DON'T WATCH OPRAH!? Yami yelled.   
  
I caught you once!  
  
I wasn't watching it! I was flipping channels and you walked in while I was on the channel,  
  
Sure Yami. Whatever you- I stopped. THERE SHE IS! Elaine is walking down the hall.  
  
" Angie!" she calls out. Angela stops and turns around, greeting her friend with a smile.  
  
" Angie, I wanted to know what you were doing tonight," she asked.   
  
" Homework," Angela told her, fiddling with her purse.   
  
" I got a new picture of you-know-who," she told her, nodding her head down the hall at someone. Angela looked confused for a split second then a smile filled her face.   
  
" I'll be over at about four thirty," she told her, looking at her watch, " But I better get going. Got to get daddy's car back before someone notice it's missing."   
  
" You are a moron," Elaine called after her fleeting friend.  
  
" But a lucky one!" Angela yelled back.   
  
What was that about? Bakura asked me.  
  
Probably about Seto. I grumbled.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure Ryou.  
  
What do you mean?   
  
I'm just saying, I see what happens behind your back, and I think Elaine is very aware of your existence.  
  
Don't tease me Bakura!  
  
Would I do that? I rolled my eyes and watched Elaine open her locker sadly. I would make her recognize me somehow.   
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Smoocher of Evil: Well, that's it!   
  
Bakura: You made me nice!  
  
Ryou: YOU ARE NICE!   
  
Joey: Yeah, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…  
  
Seto: There seems to be a serious lack of me in this chapter.  
  
Joey: deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…  
  
Smoocher of Evil: Chill! The next chapter is about Angie and Seto again.  
  
Joey: deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…   
  
Bakura: ARE YOU FINISHED YET?  
  
Joey: *pauses* deep, deep, deep, deep down inside!   
  
Smoocher of Evil: Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I, alas, still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But it would be so cool if I did! The first thing I would do is get rid of Tea and then I'd make Joey and Seto hook up! Then Yami Bakura and Ryou! Ahem, anything else you find that might be from somewhere else is also not mine.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Angela's POV  
  
" How does this look Elaine?" I asked.  
  
" A little risqué for babysitting don't you think?" she asked, looking up from her magazine. I turned to look in the mirror pair at the pair of hip huggers and a tube top I had picked out.  
  
" You're right… should I wear a dress then?"  
  
" A dress? You're babysitting a little boy Angie. Use that big brain of yours I know you have… somewhere."  
  
" Fine!" I dug through my closet frantically.  
  
" Angie, you're being a spaz over nothing."  
  
" OVER NOTHING?" I yelled. " Elaine this is my future husband here!"  
  
" AND YOU'RE BABYSITTING HIS LITTLE BROTHER!" Elaine yelled back.  
  
" Well he's going to see me isn't he?" I asked.  
  
" I guess… but you're still a raving lunatic."  
  
" Bugger off." I muttered under my breath.  
  
" Did you just tell me to bugger off?" Elaine asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Leave me alone! I was talking to my Grandmother over the phone last night." My Grandmother is the coolest! She lives in England all alone cause her no good son (otherwise known as my dad) says " Perflinger and Son" isn't sophisticated enough for England.  
  
Maybe I should explain. My mom and dad use to live in London but moved to Domino to start up " Perflinger and Son." My dad begged my Grandmother to move here with them, but she said no. It really made dad made and he didn't want anything left to do with her. They would have probably written her totally out of their lives if it hadn't been for me.   
  
So now, whenever I get mad at my mom and dad (which happens a lot) I call her up, long distance. I know it runs the phone bill up like mad but my parents never say a word about it.  
  
" Did you tell her about the bug?" Elaine asked.  
  
" Yeah, she thought it was really funny." I told her, still digging through all my clothes.   
  
" I thought she would." Elaine said with a smile. " She coming out again for your birthday?"  
  
" Uh-huh." I told her. Elaine paused for awhile, and I knew what she was bringing the courage up to ask me. " They're not going to be here." I told her.  
  
" I'm sure they'll come home for awhile." Elaine told me.  
  
" Why would they? It's not like they did last year, or the year before that." I told her, frowning. I don't like talking about my parents and their tendencies to not be there.   
  
" I'm sorry Angie… but you and your grandmother will have fun… and we can do something together!" Elaine suggested.  
  
" Yeah… just like last year," I sighed. I really wanted to act more excited but it is really annoying sometimes when you're parents are never there.   
  
" Angie… does Seto know about your parents?" Elaine asked.  
  
" Why would he? I barely know the guy," I asked.  
  
" And yet you all ready have your wedding planned," Elaine muttered, " No, I meant that you're the daughter of the CEO of Perflinger and Son,"  
  
" No, and he can't find out!"  
  
" How can he not know though?"  
  
" Elaine, everyone knows that I am an only child. It's called Perflinger and Son. S-O-N!" I told her.  
  
" So no one knows you're actually the rich daughter of Ronald Perflinger?"  
  
" No, and as I already said, no one, especially Seto, can never know!"  
  
" He's going to find out eventually, I mean, you are going to 'marry' this guy supposedly."  
  
" And I'll deal with it then. OH! How about this?" I pulled out a simple black T-shirt with a big, fancy cursive A on it.   
  
" Now that's appropriate attire for babysitting," Elaine told me.  
  
" And, it makes me look thinner!" I smiled happily at her before a flying pillow smacked me in the face.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding dong.  
  
I walked into the entrance hall and opened the door slightly.  
  
" Hi!" Angela said, smiling happily at me.   
  
" Hello, you're early,"  
  
" I know I am, is this a bad time? I could wait outside if you want me to?" she suggested, looking a tad bit nervous.  
  
" No, not at all. Mokuba is in the living room playing with his Nintendo 64 . Can I take your coat?" Angela smiled nervously and handed me her denim coat. She was wearing a pair of hip huggers still, with a pair of pointy black boats, and a black T-shirt with an A written in cursive on the side.  
  
Not for the first time that week I found myself thinking Angela was a extraordinary looking girl. Wow Seto! Keep your eyes and hands off of the new babysitter.   
  
" Are you okay?" Angela asked me.   
  
" Oh yeah, I got a lot on my mind,"  
  
" I'm sure you do… being a CEO at the age of eighteen," Angela said, smiling nervously.  
  
" Yeah… it's really um…"  
  
" Difficult?" Angela supplied.  
  
" Yeah!" Great, I am a genius but I can't talk straight in front of a pretty face! " I'll show you to the living room,"   
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh great! So smooth of you Angie! I hope Seto didn't realize what an idiot you're am! He's left me alone now in the living room with Mokuba. He's house is so warm and cozy… I never knew that a mansion could be warm and cozy. My own mansion is all cold and… well empty.   
  
" Hi!" Mokuba called, snapping me out of my revere.  
  
" Hey," I said, sitting down cross legged on the ground, " What are you playing?"  
  
" Mario Kart… want to play?" he asked.  
  
" I'm afraid I'm not very good," I told him, taking the controller hesitantly.   
  
" Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" Mokuba told me cheerfully. He is really a cute kid… but what do you expect? I mean, Seto did raise him!  
  
Seto's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was met with the sound of laughter as I walked back into the living room, now wearing my suit. Mokuba and Angela were playing on the Nintendo 64, at it appeared that Angela was losing horribly.   
  
" You weren't lying when you said you weren't very good," Mokuba laughed.  
  
" Well you were lying when you said you'd go easy on me!" Angela told him.   
  
" I am being easy on you!" Mokuba told her.   
  
" Ahem," I cleared my throat. The two stopped bickering and turned to stare at me. A faint blush crept up Angela's face and settled in her cheeks. Mokuba on the other hand broke out into a huge grin.  
  
" You look great big bro!" he told me.  
  
" Thanks, now you be good for Angela okay?" I said, knelling down and giving Mokuba a hug.  
  
" I will, have fun."  
  
" Oh yeah, I always have fun at these meetings," I smiled slyly at Angela who grinned back at me slightly.   
  
" I'll take good care of you're brother," she told me.  
  
" I don't doubt you will. See you, kiddo," I ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately before heading out.  
  
WARNING: This scene will contain some yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am walking down the street, WITH DUKE! Be still my beating heart! Oh great! I sound like those bimbo's from those romance novels… not that I ever read those. Honestly! Serenity left one sitting out on a desk and I just happened to glance at pages seven through sixty-five.  
  
" You okay Taylor?" Duke asked me.  
  
" I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding way to squeaky for my taste. Duke doesn't appear to notice.  
  
" So, I saw you talking to the new girl… what's her name? ANGELA!"   
  
" Yeah," I said frowning. He likes Angela doesn't he? I knew it was to good to be true! Of course Duke's straight!  
  
" She seems nice doesn't she?"   
  
" Yeah, she's real nice," yeah, for an evil, boyfriend stealing-  
  
" Did you see the way she checks Seto out though?" Duke said, interrupting my train of thought, " She must have a thing for him… hope it works out for her," WHAT? He doesn't want her?   
  
" Don't you want her for yourself?"  
  
" No... she's not my type,"  
  
SHE'S NOT HIS TYPE!   
  
" What is your type?" Please, oh please, say tall, brunette males! PLEASE!  
  
" Someone I could talk to you, you know? Someone who likes to duel," I LOVE TO DUEL! " You know, someone I have something in common with."  
  
SOMETHING IN COMMON? We are so alike! You breath, I breath, you blink, I blink WE'RE THE PERFECT MATCH!!!   
  
Okay, now I sound like a fan girl! I don't want that, fan girls never get their hearts desire.  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am standing in Seto Kaiba's kitchen! Drinking out of Seto Kaiba's glasses! Think about it, his lips have most likely touched the same rim my lips are touching at this very second. Pinch me, I'm dreaming.   
  
" You okay Angie?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Yeah, just thinking," I told him, wiping the ice cream from his nose with my napkin.  
  
" Seto does that a lot."  
  
" Well, he has to think, I mean he is a CEO," I told him.  
  
" No, I meant wiping food off my face… do you have a little brother or sister?"  
  
" Nope, I'm an only child."  
  
" Oh… I'm sorry. I would be devastated if I didn't have a big brother," Mokuba told me. I smiled gently at him.   
  
" I GOT AN IDEA!" Mokuba suddenly screamed, " I could be your little brother! And you can be my big sister!" I began to laugh at this.  
  
" You're big sister huh?"  
  
" Yeah, you already act like one. But it's okay if you don't want to. I can make do with Seto."   
  
" You got a good brother, Mokuba." I told him, ruffling his hair affectionately.   
  
" Not everyone sees it though," he told me, " A lot of people think he's cold hearted."  
  
" Well, we know they're wrong don't we? And one day they'll see Seto for who he is, right?"  
  
" Yeah!" Mokuba cried happily, as ice cream dripped down his cone onto the table. I laughed as I cleaned up after him.  
  
" You are the messier eater I've ever met," I told him, earning a big grin from the spiky haired boy.   
  
" I like you Angie… will you baby-sit for me more?"  
  
" Well, that's up to your brother to decide," I told him, " But don't worry about that now, it's time for bed."   
  
Seto's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened the front door as quietly as I could and kicked off my shoes. The house is so quite… and clean! Wow, Angela must have picked up before I got home! I tiptoed up the stairs and poked my head into Mokuba's bedroom.   
  
Mokuba was curled up in the bed, cuddling his teddy bear to his chest. Angela was lying beside him, reading him a bedtime story. The both of them looked up as I opened the door.  
  
" Hi big bro!" Mokuba yawned.  
  
" Hey," I said, coming over to the two and sitting down on the bed, " did you have fun tonight?"  
  
" Yeah!" Mokuba sighed.  
  
" I trust he was well behaved?" I asked Angela, who's face broke out into a fabulous grin.  
  
" He was great," she told me, " How was your meeting?"  
  
" It was alright… a bit dull though. We got a new competitor that's really causing us problems," I told her. I think I saw a bit of panic flash across Angela's face but it was gone so fast I'm not sure.  
  
" Well, I should get going. Goodnight Mokuba, goodnight Seto. See you in school," she said quickly and turning to head out of the room.  
  
" Wait, do you need a ride?"  
  
" I can walk," Angela told me timidly.  
  
" Nonsense! I'll get my limo to drop you off,"  
  
" I don't want to be a bother,"  
  
" You wont!" I assured her.  
  
" Well, thank you," she stuttered, grabbing her bag and coat.  
  
" It's no problem," I reassured her, leading her to the car.  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I AM IN SETO KAIBA'S LIMO! His butt rested on the same place that my butts resting on! Pinch me, I must be dreaming! I sighed happily and looked out the window at the small little houses flashing by… wait a second! THIS ISN'T MY NEIGHBOORHOOD! He's taking me to Elaine's house! HE THINKS THAT'S MY HOUSE!!!  
  
What do I do? Elaine is not going to be happy when I show up at her doorstep but I can't let Seto's driver find out that I live in a mansion. He might till Seto, and then he'll get suspicious and never marry me!   
  
" Here you are, Miss Perflinger," the driver told me, stopping in front of Elaine's house.  
  
" Thanks for the uh, ride," I stutter, jumping out of the car. I walk carefully up to the door and ring the doorbell.  
  
" Angie? What on Earth are you- oomph!" Elaine grunts as I shove her out of the way so I can enter the house. I turn and wave at the driver before closing the door quickly.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL? What are you doing here?" Elaine yelled.  
  
" Kaiba thinks this is my house. I couldn't let his driver see my huge mansion!" I told her.  
  
" You get yourself in the stupidest situations you know?" Elaine yelled at me. I gave her a soft smile.  
  
" That's why you love me, right?" I ask pitifully. Elaine just rolls her eyes.  
  
" How did it go?" she asks finally.  
  
" It was great! Mokuba is adorable, and Seto was really nice to me. Except, he mentioned Perflinger and Son and how much trouble it's giving him… I wish I could do something…"  
  
" NO! We are not ruining your fathers company cause you got a schoolgirl crush on his competitor."  
  
" I didn't want to ruin daddy's company. AND THIS IS NOT A SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH!" I told her angrily.  
  
" Sure, come on up. You can spend the night if you want," Elaine offered, leading me to her room.  
  
" Thanks! Did you know what Mokuba told me? He said that I can be his big sister if I wanted to be!"  
  
" So Mokuba would approve with the wedding plans?" Elaine teased me.   
  
" You tease now, but we'll see who has the last laugh when I'm Mrs. Seto Kaiba!"   
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter! I like making Angie a fan girl! AND I LIKE HER AND ELAINE'S FRIENDSHIP!!! In the next chapter I will have some more Bakura/Elaine stuff. Who knows, they may actually speak with each other! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did *dreamy music plays*! Oh, that would be wonderful… HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Joey's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate Monday mornings! Tristan is yakking on and on about what he did with Duke on Friday. Everyone knows he likes Duke so why doesn't he just make his move? He must be in that "process of building up the courage to ask him out" thing Ryou is always going on about.   
  
" Excuse me," a soft voice says, snapping me out of my stupor. I jump off the locker I was leaning against.  
  
" Sorry!" I said quickly, turning and finding myself face to face with the goddess that is Angela Perflinger.  
  
" It's alright," Angela said with a smile. My God, who does she get her teeth so white? She looks good… I mean really good! She's in her uniform today, but she's even pulling that dorky thing off! (A/N: They're wearing normal clothes in the first chapter cause it's Friday… they have a kind of casual Friday thing going on okay?)   
  
" Angela, can I ask you a favor?" WHAT THE HECK? Why is Seto Kaiba asking Angela for a favor. BACK OFF MONEYBAGS SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
" Sure," Angela says smiling at Seto now. You will pay for this Seto Kaiba! That was my smile! MINE! And you stole it from me you, you… SMILE STEALER!  
  
" You know that I have to go to a lot of mettings, and I was wondering if you would like to baby-sit Mokuba again," Seto asked.  
  
" Sure!" Angela says brightly, " I'd love to!" Stupid cute, irresistible, little brother! HE'S LIKE A CHICK MAGNET!  
  
" Thanks. Mokuba had a lot of fun Friday," Seto continues.  
  
" I had a great time with him! He's a great kid."  
  
" Yeah I know," Seto said with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
" Well, I'll see you Friday then," Angela said, slamming her locker door shut and heading off to her next class.  
  
" What are you looking at, mutt?" Seto drawls to me.  
  
" My future girlfriend!" I snarl. Seto laughed at me.  
  
" Are you kidding? Why would she want you?"   
  
" I happen to be a great guy!" I snapped back. Seto laughs at this again.  
  
" Very well… good luck, mutt," he scoffs before wandering off.  
  
UGH! I hate him! Why, oh why, does Angela like him? What does he have that I don't?  
  
Elaine's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" He has the brightest blue eyes ever, Elaine!" Angie sighed dreamily.   
  
" Uh-huh," I said, not really paying much attention.  
  
" And his dark, chestnut colored hair! It's so soft and, and… oh what's the word Elaine?"  
  
" Hairy?" I suggested.  
  
" No… divine! That's it!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Angie, you've gone over the deep end you know?"  
  
" Yes," Angie sighed again, " but Seto's gone with me!" I shook my head and returned to more pressing matters.  
  
" What are you looking at through the camera?" Angie asked.  
  
" Nothing!" I told her, a little to quickly. Angie began to smile mischievously.  
  
" You're getting snaps of Bakura again aren't you? Found some room on your wall?"  
  
" For your information, I've already covered my wall and are moving onto my closet!" I told her.   
  
" And I'm the one off the deep end?" she laughed.  
  
" Leave me alone… whoa!"  
  
" What? Did Ryou bend over?" Angie asked me idly, twirling a piece of grass in her hand.  
  
" No, Seto's talking to someone… a girl for that fact!" I told her.  
  
" WHAT!" Angie screamed, grabbing the camera from my hands. The strap around my neck tightened and I found myself unable to breath.  
  
" Angie! I can't breathe! Angie!" I gasped.  
  
" It's Téa! My precious Blue Eyes is talking to Friendship Girl!"  
  
" ANGIE! I-CAN'T-BREATH!" I yelled.  
  
" SHE MUST DIE!!!"  
  
" ANGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Finally, my spazzy little friend let go of the camera.   
  
" They're just talking Angie!" I coughed, my lungs relishing in air.  
  
" That's how it begins Elaine! And then the next thing you know that little slut will be sucking his tonsils out!" Angie screamed, beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
" Whoa, chill out Angie," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
" CHILL OUT! CHILL OUT! Oh, I'll chill out!" Angie yelled jumping to her feet.  
  
Oh god, Angie's going to make an idiot out of herself… good thing I brought my camera!  
  
Angela's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Seto!" I called as I walked by.  
  
" Hey Angela!" Seto said back, smiling, " You know how you said you'd like to babysit Mokuba again? Well, I was wondering if you could baby-sit for me this weekend?"  
  
" I'd love to! Mokuba is a wonderful kid!" I told him, looking at Téa. Ha ha ha, friendship girl! Seto is my man!  
  
" He had a great time with you too… he keeps talking about you," Seto told me.  
  
HA! Take that Téa! He's little brother is talking about ME! M-E!!! HA HA HA!   
  
" Well, I'll see you then," I told him before heading back to Elaine. HA HA HA! Angela one, Téa zero.   
  
Seto's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blah, blah, blah. Does this girl ever shut up?  
  
" Seto? Are you listening?" Téa asked.   
  
" Of course I am!" I snapped. Téa's gone back to blabbering… now were was I? Oh yeah, blah, blah, blah!   
  
" Hey Seto!" Oh thank God! Angela has come to save me from the torture that is Téa Gardner.  
  
" Hey Angela!" I called back, smiling, " I was wondering, could you baby-sit again for me this weekend?"  
  
" I'd love to! Mokuba is a wonderful kid!" she told me. Hmm, is she glaring at Téa. I wonder what's up with her.  
  
" He had a great time with you too… he keeps talking about you," I told her. She's glaring at Téa again…   
  
" Well, I'll see you then," she called before skipping off.  
  
Hmm, I wonder if Angela thinks me and Téa are an item? Wait a second, IS SHE JEALOUS!   
  
" YES!" I screamed out loud.  
  
" So, you'll help us!" Téa said excitedly.  
  
" Huh?" I asked.  
  
" Oh thanks Kaiba!" she screams before running off. Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?   
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" And her hair is all long and pretty. And her eyes, Bakura!"  
  
" I KNOW ALREADY!" My Yami snapped at me.  
  
" But Yami! She's wonderful, the girl of my dreams and- oomph!"   
  
" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"   
  
" It's okay, Angela," I said, smiling.  
  
" Hey, you're Ryou Bakura aren't you?" she asked,  
  
" Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes I am," Ryou stuttered.  
  
How does she know who I am? I asked Bakura.  
  
" Oh, you're probably wondering how I know your name!" Angela laughed.  
  
Cool! She can read our thoughts! Ask her what we're thinking now! Bakura told me.  
  
" Not really. I sit behind you in about three of our classes," I said, ignoring Bakura.  
  
" Yeah, and you're one of the only guys who hasn't tried to get me to bend over!" Angela said with a laugh.  
  
Tell her you're in love with Elaine! Bakura told me.  
  
" Are you eating with anyone?" she asked me.  
  
" Not really," I told her.  
  
NOT REALLY? What about me?  
  
I don't want to look insane Bakura!   
  
" Would you like to eat with me a my friend?" Angela offered,  
  
" Well…" I said.  
  
YOU IDIOT! HER FRIEND IS ELAINE! E-L-A-I-N-E! The girl of your dreams! SAY YES YOU MORON!   
  
Ring!  
  
The bell that singled the end of lunch rang through out the courtyard.  
  
" Oh, maybe some other time!" Angela said, running off.  
  
YOU MORON! You blew your big chance! Bakura screamed.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! A special thanks to my reviewers Dragon Tamer and Seto's girl-942. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And it haunts my dreams every night!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A/N: This is taking place a few weeks after the last chapter. Just FYI! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers! I still love my reviews! THEY STILL MAKE ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!  
  
  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Angie!" I called, running up to give her a hug.  
  
" Hey Mokuba!" Angie said, hugging me back. She had become my unofficial nanny sort of. She picked me up after school every Friday and took me home.   
  
" How was your day?" she asked, as we walked across the street.  
  
" It was good!" I told her, holding her hand tightly, " How was yours?"  
  
" Can't complain," Angie told me. I frowned slightly. Can't complain was code for, I don't want to talk about it. I'm picking up on Angie's body language. You have to, she doesn't talk about herself a lot.   
  
" So, tell me more about your day," Angie prompted.  
  
" In gym today, I was picked first for dodge ball teams!" I told her happily.  
  
" Really?" Angie asked, " That's awesome! I was never picked first… I wasn't very good at sports. Especially dodge ball." (1)  
  
" Really? I love sports! Oh and in LA we…"  
  
Angela's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't help but smile around Mokuba. He's so cute and innocent. Nothing fazes his good mood. I wish I was more like that.  
  
I have had one of the worst days of my life personally. I'm no longer considered "a goddess" by all my classmates. Instead, I've upgraded to nerd. How come the student who actually gets A's is considered a nerd? IT'S NOT FAIR! (2) Ugh, and also, Elaine has a new friend. Some girl named Paige, anyways, Paige and Elaine have a thousand classes together. I feel like I've been put on the backburner, though Elaine keeps saying she likes me better still.   
  
Hmm, is that why she blows me off on the phone all the time and every time I even pose the question of getting together she hangs up on me? Or maybe her parents don't like me anymore! Maybe they've forbidden her to talk to me, I mean, they haven't been as nice as usual to me! (3)  
  
" Angie?" Mokuba asked, snapping me out of my revere.  
  
" What kiddo?" I asked, as gently as possible.  
  
" We're here… are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, I'm fine… just peachy!" I told him, forcing a smile.   
  
Seto's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something's off with Angela… but what? I've been sitting here in front of my laptop, pondering this question over and over again. Maybe it's that Paige girl. I think her and Elaine's relationship has been strained recently. Or maybe it was that guy who called her a nerd and spat spitballs at her in Geometry. (4)   
  
Whatever it is, my babysitter has been kind of weird lately. One minute she's all happy, jumping up and down and such, and the next she's all quite and sad.   
  
Bring. I jump slightly when the phone rang.  
  
" Seto Kaiba," I answer.  
  
" Hey Seto!" I begin to smile.  
  
" Hey Mokuba. Is something wrong?"  
  
" No, I was just wondering, could Angie come with us to dinner tomorrow?"  
  
" Sure," I told him.  
  
" Good! She's been acting kind of off lately," Mokuba told me.  
  
" I hadn't noticed," I lied.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah! This is the life! Ryou has let me have full control of the body! Hee hee hee. Now if only I could find Marik!  
  
Don't you dare! Remember the last time you and Marik were together?  
  
Why does he keep bringing that up? I mean, there was no permanent damage. Isis's cat grew all his hair back and everything and learned a valuable lesson about the vacuum cleaner!   
  
It must have slipped my mind, I told him.  
  
It's hard to lie to someone you share a mind with Bakura.   
  
… Shut up! I instructed him. Hmm, thinks he's so smart, let's see how smart he is when I go and- BAM!   
  
What the heck? What kind of an idiot just stands there in the middle of the sidewalk? I jump up, ready to teach the moron I just ran into a valuable lesson.  
  
" Ryou?"   
  
Oh shit, it's that girl, what's her name… ANGELA!   
  
" Hey!" I say, trying to act like Ryou, " You okay?"  
  
" Yeah…" Angela sighed. Now here is were I usually say, okay then, and go off on my merry little way. But that's not very Ryou like, so instead I say the first thing that pops into my head.  
  
" You want to go have a cup of coffee and talk?"   
  
" Yeah, I'd like that," Angela told me.  
  
Shit! What have I gotten myself into?   
  
Joey's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La la la. I am, for the first time this week, happy! I got an A- on my paper, thanks to Angela. She's been tutoring me! Of course, we didn't do a lot of that, if you know what I mean *wink, wink*. Okay fine! All we did was study, but I like my version better.   
  
Actually, Angela's getting closer to Kaiba. Why she wants to be with that cold hearted bast- WHAT THE HELL! I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Did I just see what I think I just saw? I spun around quickly and looked back through the window of the coffee shop. Angela is there! DRINKING COFFEE! WITH BAKURA!!!   
  
Okay, don't get me wrong or anything, but RYOU! I mean, he's a great guy yeah but… he's Ryou! I thought he had a thing for Elaine! I stick my head up against the window to get a better look.  
  
That's not Ryou, that's Bakura! Why is she on a date with Yami Bakura? He must have done that mind whammy thing on her again! Like on during that tournament of Seto's…. oh wait, that was Marik…   
  
HE BROUGHT MARIK INTO IT! He's using Marik to get Angela! I must save her!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) I hate dodge ball! It is the most evilest of all games!  
  
(2) This happened to me. I have a good grade, so I'm considered a nerd. I may be a dork but I am not a nerd!  
  
(3)This is how I've been feeling lately. I had to make Angela experience the same things I'm going through.   
  
(4) Some kid just did this to me too. I HATE HIM!  
  
A/N: Um… I'm not so sure if I'll be updating soon. I've kind of been depressed lately (like Angela, what a coincidence!) Anyways, I've been having trouble writing and I don't want to make this story all anguishy… at least, right now. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I am back! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I'm not as depressed anymore ^_^ Oh happy days!  
  
Chapter Six   
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have no idea why I'm here. I mean, it's not like Ryou and I are friends. Hmm… I can see why Elaine has a crush on him. He's very cute, and he's rather polite too.   
  
" So… you've been babysitting Mokuba I heard," he said.  
  
" Yeah," I told him with a smile, taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
" Are you enjoying it?" he asked, swirling his coffee around absentmindedly.   
  
" Yeah… Mokuba… he's a great kid," I told him, brushing some hair back.  
  
" Yeah… he really is. I kind of feel sorry for the kid though. I mean, his parents being gone and all. And Seto's never home," he said,  
  
" Yeah… but he's doing good. He's a very optimistic kid."  
  
" He is… I've been noticing that you're less optimistic lately."  
  
" Things are kind of… complicated lately," I told him.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
" I would… but not right now."  
  
" That's alright… Here, give me your hand," Ryou told me. I gave him my hand somewhat reluctantly and he scribbled out his phone number onto it.  
  
" If you ever want to talk," he told me, " just call me."  
  
" Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile. He's still holding my hand. Wait a second, he's stroking my hand with his fingers. This is… actually this is kind of nice.   
  
What am I doing? I love Seto… but this is rather nice still. His hands are all smooth and-  
  
CRASH!   
  
  
  
Joey's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, I'm not sure why I decide to run into the coffee shop but I did. I'm not sure why I jumped on Bakura's back, but I did. I'm not sure why I began to slam his head into the table, but I did. I'm not sure why the table broke in half and knocked Angela onto the ground as well, but it did. And finally, I'm not sure why I wouldn't be able say anything when Angela glared at me, but, you guess it, I did.  
  
" What's with you?" Angela screamed, her shirt now with a huge coffee stain on it.  
  
" I um, I uh…" I stuttered.   
  
" Come on Angela," Bakura said. He gave Angela his hand and helped her up, " I'll walk you home."   
  
Angela and Bakura walked outside, while I stood there gaping like a goldfish out of water… hold on, Bakura was still holding Angela's hand when they walked off.  
  
Bakura's POV   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm sorry about Joey… his hearts in the right spot, even though he's a moron," I told Angela. Man, am I good at pretending to be Ryou! I should do this more often! But then people might start thinking I'm nice. And we can't have that, can we?   
  
" That's alright," Angela told me, smiling gently. I was walking her to her house, and I was still holding her hand.  
  
" Um, Ryou," Angela stuttered.  
  
" Yeah?" I asked, stopping in front of the small house.  
  
" Um… can I tell you something?"   
  
" Sure," I said, moving slightly closer. I squeezed her hand tightly, unintentionally of course!  
  
" This isn't my house. This is really Elaine's house," she told me, looking at the ground.  
  
" Really? But where do you live?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Oh my! This house is huge! What should I say? She's looking at me! WHAT SHOULD I SAY?  
  
" Oh my God! This house is huge!" I gasped. Angela smiled gently.  
  
" That's what a lot of people say," she told me softly. I smiled and took her hand back in my own.  
  
" Do you um, want to come in?" she asked.  
  
" Sure," I said, following her inside.  
  
Wow, this house is bigger from the inside! Angela's looking at me expectantly again. What do I say? WHAT SHOULD I SAY!  
  
" Oh my God! This house is huge!" I repeat. Angela laughs gently.  
  
" Do you want something? Water, pop, tea? I assume you don't want more coffee," she offered.  
  
" I'll have a pop," I say, following her into the spacious kitchen.  
  
" OH MY GOD! THIS KTICHEN IS HUGE!" I gasp. Angela laughs again, and pulls out two cokes and a plate of cookies.  
  
" Thanks," I say, taking the can from her, " Um… are your parents here?"  
  
" I doubt it," Angela tells me taking a seat, " They're not around a lot."  
  
" I know what you mean," I told her, " My dads never home."  
  
" What's he do?"   
  
Oh shit, what does Ryou's dad do? It begins with an A! It's got to do with old bones! IT'S REALLY BORING!   
  
" Archeologist!" I shout. Angela's smiling nervously, " Ahem, he's an archeologist," I repeat, much quieter this time.  
  
" Oh… my parents own Perflinger and Son," she told me. I'm almost spit out my drink.   
  
" You're the daughter of Ronald Perflinger?" I gasp.  
  
" Yeah. A lot of people don't figure it out, cause it's called Perflinger and Son, and I'm an only child," she told me.  
  
" Then why did your dad name it Perflinger and Son?"  
  
" Cause, Perflinger and Daughter doesn't sound as good, I guess… and my parents really wanted a boy. Sometimes I think they'd be much happier with one."   
  
She looks so sad… what do I say… besides telling her how huge her house is. I slowly reach over and take her hand in my own.  
  
" You're parents are nuts then," I whispered.  
  
" Really?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah… you're a wonderful girl… they should be ecstatic to have a great daughter like you."   
  
She's smiling. I am so good!   
  
" Thanks…" she stutters, a faint blush creeping up her face.   
  
" Your welcome," I told her, rubbing my finger across her hand.  
  
" Want to watch some TV?" she asked gently.  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What am I doing? I'm sitting on my dads big, expensive leather couch, watching TV with Ryou on my dads big, expensive big screen TV.   
  
Ryou seems interested though, his eyes are glued to the TV, were an old Simpson's rerun is playing.  
  
" Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask him.  
  
" Yeah… I've never watched this show before," he told me, practically on the end of his seat.  
  
" Really?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah!" he told me, smiling happily. I began to smile.  
  
" You know what, you're a great guy Ryou… I'm glad you came over," I told him.  
  
" Thanks," Ryou told me, taking his eyes of the TV, " I'm glad I came too."  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I guess I should get going," I sigh. Angela and I have been just sitting around talking for a few hours now. Ryou's going to be wanting his body back soon.  
  
" Okay," Angela said, standing up and leading me to the door.  
  
" Um, I had a great time," I told her.  
  
" Me too… maybe you can come over again sometime?" she asked.  
  
" I'd like that," I told her. I turned to reach for the doorknob, and realize that Angela's hands already on it.  
  
Oh god… for about the tenth time tonight, I've got my hand on hers. She's looking up at me with those big, beautiful eyes. What do I do?   
  
I leaned foreword and captured her lips quickly in a gentle kiss. Well, what would you have done? Angela's looking kind of dazed now. She's staring at me with her mouth opened wide. Oh great… what do I do now? The only thing I can do.  
  
I captured her lips once more, but this time more passionately. And this time, she's kissing back. I let go of the doorknob and put my arms around her waist instead. She's let go of the doorknob as well and has her arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
Finally, the need to breath forces us apart.  
  
" Wow," Angela whispers.  
  
" Yeah…" I whisper. I don't think I should have done that! I need to make it up to her and get out of her… but what do I do? What else can I do?  
  
I capture her lips with mine for the third time.   
  
A/N: There we go! I had to put this up! I felt kind of weird about the last chapter, which I wrote just so I could complain about my life. I hope you liked the building drama! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! WHY ME!?!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What on Earth am I doing? No wait, I know what I'm doing. I'm leaning up against a wall, kissing my best friends crush and have been doing so for a half hour now. I am so going to hell.  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Ryou jumped back as my pocket begins to vibrate. I reach in and grab my cell phone.   
  
" Hello?" I say, trying to catch my breath.  
  
" Hey Angie!" Mokuba's cheerful voice says.  
  
" Hey Mokuba… is something wrong?"  
  
" No, I was just calling to ask what kind of pizza you like." Pizza? What the heck? I'm making out with Ryou, how can you think about pizza? OH YEAH! I promised Mokuba I'd eat with them tonight.  
  
" Oh, I like the meat lover the best," I told him.   
  
" Okay, see you in an hour!" Mokuba said, hanging up. I closed my cell phone with a click.  
  
" I'm sorry Ryou. I promised Mokuba I'd eat dinner with him," I told him.  
  
" That's alright. You have a previous commitment, I understand, " he told me. I smiled gently at him.  
  
" I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"   
  
" Okay," Ryou told me, giving me another kiss.  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Could things get any better? I am at the Game Shop with, get this, DUKE! He called me this morning and wanted to know if I wanted to hang. Me and him, hanging together!!!   
  
" Hey, Tristan!"   
  
" Yeah?" I squeak. Why do I have to get all girly around him? Him and his perfectly shaped muscles and his hair and his-  
  
" Are you hungry?"  
  
" Yeah!" I squeak again. Damn voice! Why must you always betray me?  
  
" Do you want to go grab something?"   
  
Grab something? With you? OF COURSE!  
  
" Sure!" Things just got better. Me and Duke are going to go "grab something" together!   
  
The door opens and the chimes go off.  
  
" Hey Joey," Duke called.  
  
" Hey," Joey sighed.  
  
" Dude, what happened to you?" Duke asked.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it!" he grumbled.  
  
" Is that coffee all over your shirt?"  
  
" I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
" Okay Joey," I say, putting my hands up. Joey took a deep breath and pushed his hair back.  
  
" I just beat up Bakura," he grumbled.  
  
" So? A lot of people do that!" Duke said.  
  
" Yeah, but Angela was there. They were on some kind of date. Anyways, she hates me now."  
  
" BAKURA WAS ON A DATE WITH ANGELA?" Duke and I yell in unison.  
  
" I thought she had the hots for Kaiba!"   
  
" So did I!" Joey grumbles.   
  
" Well, isn't this a good thing? I mean, you got a better chance against Bakura then Kaiba," Duke tells him, sitting down.  
  
" But she hates me! I beat him up right in front of her!" Joey groaned.  
  
" That's to bad, Joey!" I told him. Now, where are Duke and I going to eat?  
  
" We were going to grab some lunch, want to come with?" Duke asked.  
  
WHAT? No! It's suppose to be just Duke and me. M-E! Not Duke, Joey, and me!   
  
" Thanks Duke!" Joey said, brightening up considerably.   
  
AGH! There goes my wonderful day! THIS SUCKS!!!   
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This isn't going as well as I planned! We're all sitting in the living room, eating pizza. BUT SETO IS NOT TALKING! And Angela seems to be off in her own little world!   
  
" So, how has your weekend been Angie?" I asked. Angela finally looks up from the slice of pizza she's been staring blankly at.  
  
" It's been good… I had coffee with Ryou this afternoon…" Seto swallowed the piece of pizza he had been chewing instantly. He began to cough violently.  
  
" Are you okay big bro?" I asked, whacking him on his back.  
  
" I'm good," Seto gasped after awhile, " So… you had coffee with Ryou?"  
  
" Yeah… he's really nice. And I was having a nice time, until Joey ran in and began to beat his head repeatedly into the table," Angela told us. Seto broke out into a grin.  
  
" Wheeler beat up Ryou?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah… I wonder about that guy sometimes personally," Angela told us.   
  
Oh this is going well! They have something in common, a dislike of Joey!!!   
  
Seto's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee hee, Angela doesn't like the mutt either. That is priceless! Hmm, I hope this date with "Ryou" didn't go to well. It probably didn't because she was obviously out with Yami Bakura. And, how nice and charming could he be?  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh great! Seto offered to drive me home! Now I've got to go to Elaine's house! I don't think I'm ready to face her… not when just early today I was off kissing her crush!   
  
" Here you go," Seto said, stopping the car.  
  
" Thanks… I had a great time!" I told him, giving him a bright smile.  
  
" It was no problem! It's the least I can do, I mean, you are so good to Mokuba."  
  
" Mokuba's a great kid," I told him.  
  
" Yeah he is…" he sighed, looking somewhat down. I suddenly have my hand resting gently on his.   
  
" You're a great person too though," I whispered. I leaned over and brushed a quick kiss onto his cheek. Oh my God! What have I just done???   
  
" Well, I see you in school," I told him, trying not to sound to rushed.  
  
" Yeah," Seto said, looking slightly dazed. I opened the door quickly and jumped out.   
  
What have I just done? Oh my! Oh my! I ran up to Elaine's door and rang the doorbell quickly.  
  
" Hey Angie!" Elaine said happily, opening the door. I run in, only turning around to wave at Seto one last time before slamming the door.  
  
Sadly enough, I did not close the door fast enough… at least, not fast enough to not notice that Seto had his hand resting on his cheek.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh God! Oh God! I can't believe I made out with Angela. Oh God! Please, don't let Ryou find out.   
  
I finally reached the front door. I reached a shaky hand out to open the door but the door swung open before I could.  
  
" GET-IN-HERE-NOW!" Ryou screamed, looking absolutely livid.  
  
Epp! Something tells me that Ryou knows about Angela…   
  
TBC  
  
A/N Hope you like! In the next chapter, Ryou will confront Bakura about kissing Angela while in his body. Don't worry, Bakura will live! However, I can't say the same for Angela after Elaine finds out. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^_^ But I got jellybeans so I don't care!  
  
Tristan's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh! Here I am, sitting at a pizza place, with Duke. I should be happy right? NO! Not after Duke invited Joey with us! I understand he just blew all his chances with Angela but does he have to blow my chances with Duke now?   
  
" You okay Taylor?" Duke asked me.  
  
" Yeah, I'm just… hungry!" Man I'm good!   
  
" I know!" Duke complained.  
  
" Seriously, we've been here and hour!" Joey complained.  
  
" Um, excuse me sir, we were wondering what's up with the delay?" Duke asked a waiter as he passed by.   
  
" Oh I'm sorry sir! We're slightly understaffed right now, and we had an urgent delivery!" he told us.  
  
" Urgent delivery?" Duke and I asked in unison.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Kaiba ordered a pizza tonight… he said it was a special night," the waiter told us, before hurrying off.  
  
" A special night?" I said.  
  
" You don't think?" Duke asked.  
  
" Angela's on a date with Seto now too! That girl gets around!" Joey gasped.   
  
Angela's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh God! What am I going to do? I can't deny it, I still like Seto… but Ryou! Ryou's here now! But on the other hand he's Elaine's crush… I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!   
  
" You okay, Angie?" Elaine asked me.  
  
" Yeah… I mean, no! Elaine, I got to tell you something," I told her.   
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Well, I was standing on the sidewalk today and I-" I was cut off by my cell phone vibrating.  
  
Bakura's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here I am. Sitting on the couch, petrified to move. Why you might ask? Well, Ryou is in a sort of stupor right now and I'm afraid any movement will result in me getting beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
" So, you kissed Angela?" he said for the twelfth time.  
  
" Yes…" I told him, looking at the ground.  
  
" WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT? There are a set of rules you must follow when in my body, and one of those was trading bodily fluids with someone, ANYONE! Especially Angela Perflinger!" Ryou screamed.  
  
" I'm sorry…"  
  
" NOT ONLY IS ELAINE NEVER GOING TO LOVE ME NOW, BUT SETO IS GOING TO KNOCK MY LIGHTS OUT WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" YOU GOT TO BREAK IT OFF! NOW!" Ryou screamed.  
  
" Now?" I repeated. Ryou finally looked at me.  
  
" Oh my, what am I saying?" Ryou gasped. He threw himself down on the couch beside me, " I'm sorry Bakura."  
  
" Come again?" I asked. I must have heard wrong, Ryou never apologizes to me… probably because I usually am the one to screw up.  
  
" I'm sorry… you've met someone and I'm being selfish. You, you stay with Angela."  
  
" But what about you and Elaine?"  
  
" I'll find another girl… but seriously, how many girls is a thousand year old ex-tomb raider going to get?"  
  
" You can't be serious. You love Elaine!" I gasp.  
  
" But you obviously like Angela… I'll be okay… you be happy," Ryou told me, leaving the room.  
  
Ah man, I have this weird feeling in my stomach… Oh no! It can't be! NO! I DO NOT HAVE A CONSCIENCES! I am unable of the feeling of- GUILT! No, no, no!   
  
I walk over to the kitchen were Ryou is. Oh great! He's so upset he can't even drink his girly British teas! Oh man, I got to do this for Ryou! I slowly walked over to the phone and dialed Angela's number.  
  
Angela's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hello?"   
  
" Hey Angie… we need to talk, about us," Ryou told me.   
  
" Us? Sure… when?"  
  
" Now," Ryou told me.  
  
" Um… okay," I said uncertainly.  
  
" See you soon?"  
" Yeah. Bye," I said, before hanging up.  
  
" You were saying?" Elaine asked.  
  
" Um… and I realized that I've been wearing my socks inside out all day! Funny huh? Ha ha ha… well I got to go. BYE!" I said quickly, before running out the door.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted a cliffy this time! A special thanks to all my reviewers by the way! You all so totally rock!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Bakura and Angela talk about their budding relationship, Tristan gets to be alone with Duke, consequently Joey gets food poisoning, and someone receives some unpleasant second degree burns, ouch! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Huffie: Yay-ness for the updating!  
  
Smoochie: Why do you always say that?  
  
Huffie: It's my thing. You have a thing, so now I have a thing. It's my thing. I have a thing. Get over it.  
  
Smoochie: You're not very bright this morning are you?  
  
Huffie: Well dude! I had to get up at like, 9:30. Ugh, that's to early.  
  
Smoochie: You are nuts. I got up at 9:30 too!   
  
Huffie: Well you don't get up at 5:20 on the weekdays.  
  
Smoochie: You're a psycho. Why 5:20? That's a dumb time! Why not 5:32?  
  
Huffie: Actually, my alarm is set for 5:22.  
  
Smoochie: Really? Mines at 5:46, but I don't get up till 6:00.  
  
Huffie: Our reviews up! YAY FOR THE REVIEWNESS!  
  
Smoochie: You're a dweb… but you're my best friend so I guess you're alright.   
  
Huffie: Oh! Can I do the disclaimer? CAN I? CAN I? CAN I? PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE?   
  
Smoochie: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Huffie: Smoochie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Smoochie: DUDE! You so do not!  
  
Huffie: Shut up or I wont give you Kaiba!  
  
Smoochie: I GET KAIBA? COOL! All hail the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! This day is looking up finally! Duke and I are all alone… on a complete unrelated topic, Joey is in the bathroom, trying throw up a lung. ^_^   
  
" Do you think he'll be okay?" Duke asked me.  
  
Ah, my lover is so concerned and sensitive. But who cares about Joey? It's just me and him!  
  
" I'm sure he'll be okay. It's just a little food poisoning. It's never killed anybody… has it?" I told him.  
  
" I don't know," Duke responded.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Angie!" I said, when Angela opened the door.  
  
" Hey… come on in!" she said.  
  
" Um… we need to talk Angie."  
  
" I know."  
  
We made our way into the living room and sat down on the leather couch.   
  
" Angie… I need to tell you something, something you're not going to believe," I told her, taking her hand in mine.  
  
" I think I know what you're going to say," Angela told me, avoiding my eyes.  
  
" I seriously doubt that," I told her, " Angie… I'm not Ryou."  
  
" What?" Angela asked.  
  
" Well, I am in some sense…" I told her. She's looking at me oddly, " Maybe I should explain?"  
  
" I think you should."  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay… this has got to be the weirdest thing ever. Ryou, I mean Yami Bakura, is sitting there, looking at me.  
  
" Are you freaked out?"  
  
" Well yeah!" I told him, sounding ruder then I expected.  
  
" You don't believe me do you?" he asked.  
  
" No, I do believe you… that's why I'm so freaked out!" I told him, " I'm sitting here talking to an ancient tomb raider!"   
  
" You get use to it," he told me, smiling softly.   
  
" Actually it's kind of a relief. I mean, I was all ready to break up with you. But I couldn't really up with anything except, my best friend is your personal stalker… which would lead to me being beaten to a bloody pulp later. But now, I can think of something," I told him.  
  
" Really? Let's here it," Bakura asked me.  
  
" Well, Elaine has a major thing for Ryou and I think Ryou likes her too, right?" Bakura nodded his head. " Well, the two of them obviously deserve to be together , and it would be really weird if I was dating you. I mean, you and Ryou having the same body and all," I told him. Bakura began to laugh.  
  
" Yeah, besides I think the world would end if you gave up on Seto." My eyes went huge.  
  
" You know that?" I asked.  
  
" It's kind of obvious Angie," he told me.  
  
" Not to him," I sighed.  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think there's something wrong with Seto. He's singing! He came home with this huge smile on his face and swung me through the air. Now he's in the kitchen, getting himself something to drink and singing.   
  
What on Earth is with him… is he dying or something? I mean, my big brother does not sing… or skip! Something really good must have happened… like Perflinger and Son going bankrupt or… ANGELA KISSING HIM!  
  
" Seto! What happened when you took Angie home?" I asked, running into the kitchen. Seto's grin grew.  
  
" We had a nice talk," he told me.   
  
" How nice of a talk?" I asked, raising and eyebrow. His grin is growing.  
  
" A very nice one… want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
" Sure. Did you two do anything else?" I prodded, following him around the kitchen.  
  
" I'm not one to kiss and tell Mokuba," he told me before starting to hum again.  
  
Seto and Angela kissed? I found myself grinning too.   
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Yami? Where are you?" I asked, wondering around the house. Hmm, Yami Bakura has been gone all day. I wonder were he is.  
  
" Probably off making out with his girlfriend," I grumbled.   
  
" Ryou, I'm home!" I heard Bakura scream as he threw the front door open.  
  
" Hey Yami," I sighed. " Where have you been?"  
  
" I was with Angela… I told her about the whole 'ancient Egyptian thing' and we-"  
  
" WHAT A MINUTE!" I interrupted him. " You told her about you being an ancient Egyptian Tomb raider?"   
  
" Yeah! She took it really well actually," I told him.  
  
" She took it well? She's a keeper then," I told him.  
  
" Not really. We both decided to break things off. So you can get back to wooing Elaine and she can get back to wooing Seto."  
  
" So you broke up with her for me?"   
  
" Yeah so anyways we're out of- OFF!" I ran foreword and gave Bakura a bear hug.  
  
" Thank you Yami!" I squealed.  
  
" You're welcome Ryou. Now I was saying we're out of-"  
  
" You are the best!" I continued.  
  
" Now we need some-"  
  
" THANKS SO MUCH YAMI!"   
  
" UGH! Forget it! I'm going to make myself a cup of tea!" Bakura grumbled, wondering off to the kitchen.  
  
Bakura's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou is such a dork. He's skipping around the living room now. I shake my head as I pour myself some tea.   
  
" YOU'RE THE BEST YAMI!" Ryou screamed again, giving me yet another hug.   
  
Unfortunately I was holding the tea in my hands at the time.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as the scalding tea hit me.   
  
" Oh! Sorry Bakura!" Ryou squealed.  
  
" SORRY? This is the thanks I get for breaking up with Angela? You destroy me ability to have children?" (A/N: Guess where the tea hit him?)  
  
" Can you have children Bakura?" Ryou asked me innocently.  
  
" … I don't know!" I growled. " I'll go ask the pharaoh right now!" And with that I stomped off.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: No, I haven't given up on Angie and Seto! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Mokuba works on Phase Two of hooking Angela and Seto up., Tristan gets a cold, Bakura talks to the "Pharaoh", and Ryou may actually speak to Elaine! 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? FINE! But I'm jazzing it up this time.

Owns Yu-Gi-Oh, me does not. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hot!

**Mokuba's POV**

"Wanna lick the spoon kiddo?" Angela asked.

"Sure!" I yelled, jumping on the stool by the countertop. Angela and I were making a cake to celebrate her A on her research paper.

I prefer brownies personally, but Angela says brownies are shameful, and that cake is the food of glory... I wonder what goes through her head sometimes.

"Here you go," Angie said, handing me the spoon.

"Hey guys," Seto said, entering the kitchen, and kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey big bro! Angie and I were making glory cake!" I told him happily.

"Glory cake? I thought you liked brownies the best," Seto said raising an eyebrow.

"Angie says brownies are shameful!" I told him happily. Angela is turning a funny shade of magenta, but Seto is just laughing.

"Shameful brownies huh?" he laughed. "I wonder what goes through your head sometimes, Angie."

Angie? Do my ears decide me? SETO CALLED ANGIE ANGIE!!! This might work out yet!

"So, I take it you did well on the research paper?" Seto asked, pouring himself some lemonade.

"Yeah, of course you did good," Angela said, cracking an egg absentmindedly into the bowl.

"I don't think your suppose to put the shells in too, Angie," I pointed out gently. Angela just turned a darker shade of magenta. Seto's laughing again. TWO LAUGHS IN ONE MINUTE!!! That's a new record! I should start planning the wedding now.

"Need some help?" Seto asked her. Angela seems to be unable to speech. She's just standing there with her mouth open.

"Uh-huh," she finally choked out, her mouth still agape.

They're making cake together now! HOW CUTE! I should start a business setting people up... maybe I could finally get Tristan to admit his feelings to Duke.

**Tristan's POV**

ACHOO! Why me? What have I done to deserve this? ACHOO! I hate colds! Here I am, watching everyone walk home from school. Angela and Mokuba are together, laughing with Yami Bakura. She's accepted the whole Yami situation fairly well.

There's Joey, Yugi, and Tea... and there's Duke! I smash my nose up against the window to get a better look at him.

Behold the hotness of Duke. Wait a minute, why is he walking up my driveway? GASP! He must be bringing me my homework. I CAN'T LET HIM SEE MY HOUSE LIKE THIS! I begin to scramble around the room picking things up.

Ding dong! THAT'S HIM! I run to the door a fling it open.

"Hey Tristan, I brought your homework!" Duke says, flipping his hair.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the books from his hands and gave him a big cheesy grin.

"Okay... well, see you around," Duke told me.

"Okay! Bye!" I close the door, quickly.

I think that went well.

**Angela's POV**

"HE CALLED ME ANGIE! ANGIE, ELAINE! ANGIE!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"So, everyone calls you Angie," Elaine told me.

"Yeah, but this is Kaiba we're talking about! SETO KAIBA!!!" I scream into the phone.

"You're a dork, Angie."

"Oh really? How many pictures of Bakura did you take today?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" Elaine yells at me. Hee hee hee. Elaine 0 Angie 6,381 and a half.

"So I take it things are going well for you and lover boy," Elaine teases me.

"Today when he was helping me make glory cakes we touched hands!" I giggled.

"Alert the media!" Elaine replied sarcastically.

"You're just jealous!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JELLY!" (1) Elaine screamed. The two of us began to crack up. Sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind.

**Bakura's POV**

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going! I can do this, I can do this, I CAN DO THIS!" Ryou jumped up from the table and ran off.

This is where I would shake my head, if I had one right now. What is with that kid? Why can't he just go up to Elaine say, "Hey! I got the hots for you!" and be done with all it? Ryou stumbled back to the table.

What happened? I asked.

I can't do this! he whined, slamming his head on the table.

Ryou, I broke up with Angela, who is a great kisser by the way, so you could be with Elaine. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HER? I yelled.

NO! Ryou screamed, holding his head in his hands.

Look, she's sitting there. All alone. Go talk to her!

Okay... I'm going! Ryou jumped up and ran off.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5.."

What should I say? Ryou asked, running back. I rolled my eyes.

How about hi?

"That's brilliant!!!" he screamed, before running off again. I would shake my head again about now.

"Moron!"

Ryou has somehow managed to make it over to Elaine. Now he's standing there, just staring at her.

It's not nice to stare, Ryou, I inform him.

"Can I help you?" Elaine finally asked, her eyes huge.

" Uh............................................... Yeah. Um, hi!" Ryou said, sticking his hand up.

Now if I had a head, I would be smacking it!

"... Hi," Elaine says after a beat.

"So um..." Ryou went to sit down and missed the seat about a mile. He landed on the ground with a huge thud.

Shaking metaphoric head again.

"You okay?" Elaine asked.

"Uh... yeah... I got to go!" Ryou said, running off.

... Well that was smooth!

Cut it out!

Can't cut it out, it just grows right back! I quote from my favorite movie, The Lion King... I mean, Ryou's favorite movie! I don't watch cartoons. I watch manly movies with explosions and death and ... yeah!

... STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!

**Seto's POV**

"Hey Angie," I clear my throat again. "Hey Angie! No... Hey Angie, how are you?" I look at my reflection in the mirror.

"I'm so screwed!" I mutter. I take one more deep breath and step outside the restrooms.

"Hey Seto!" Angie calls to me as she walks by.

"Hey Angie, how are you?" I squeak.

"I'm good. How about you?" she asks throwing her stuff in her locker.

"I'm good too. Um, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight. Mokuba wants to go to the movies and he would love it if you would come."

"I'd love too," Angie tells me, favoring me with a small smile. She said yes! CHA-CHING! Who is the ultimate male?

"Great! I just need to pick up Mokie. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," she says, slamming her locker shut.

**Mokuba's POV**

Do do do do do do do do do do... Come on Seto! You said you'd be here at three and it's now... 3:01! This is not like you!

I guess you're waiting for Angela. You said you'd ask her to come. You're probably standing in the mirror talking to yourself, practicing saying hi.

Hmm... maybe you're waiting for me on the other side. I get up off the bench and go to cross the street.

Stop, look both ways, listen, then I take a step out into the street. I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so much fun! Seto, Angie, and me all together at the mo- CRASH!!!

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Cliffie's are evil I know! I will update as soon as possible okay?

(1) This is a quote from Invader Zim.

Next Chapter: Now were would the fun be if I told you right here if Mokuba was okay? I will tell you this, some scenes will take place at the hospital.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Must I say it again???

**Angela's POV**

"Where is he?" Seto demanded from the nurse.

"Mister Kaiba, your little brother is still in the ICU, we will come contact you when he is out," the nurse told them again.

"Come on Seto," I said gently, placing my hand on his arm. He let me lead him to the waiting room again.

"I can't take this anymore Angie!" he told me, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Seto. Mokuba's a fighter, he'll be alright," I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Angie," he whispered. "I hope you're right."

**Seto's POV**

It's been hours! What's taking them so long? Angela's still here, but she's little comfort at the moment. She's fallen asleep on my shoulder, but I guess I can't blame her, it is eleven.

Yugi and his little friends have come and gone. I run my hands through Angela's hair once again.

Why hasn't she run off yet? I wonder idly. She has school tomorrow, and her parents must be worried.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the nurse says as she enters the room. I look up, and Angela wakes up instantly.

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine. We'll have to keep him here for awhile, jus tot run some more tests."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, he's in room C628. You can stay as long as you want," the nurse told us, before heading off.

"Come on Angie," I say as I head off to the room, but Angela stays were she is.

"Only families allowed, Seto," she mumbled.

"Angie," I say, grabbing her hand. "You're practically family. Come on."

**Angela's POV**

Mokuba looks so small in a hospital bed. Seto's sitting there, holding his hand. I feel kind of awkward invading on their private moment maybe I should go.

"Excuse me ma'am. Only family is allowed in ICU," a nurse snapped at me.

"She is family," Seto told her, standing up.

"I thought Mokuba only had one sibling," the nurse asked.

"He does, this is my fiancé," Seto told her defiantly

Did he just call me his fiancé?

**Seto's POV**

Mokuba looks so small! I hope he wakes up soon! I need to see him, to make sure he's okay! I must think of something else! Anything... OH MY! Did I call Angela my fiancé? Oh no!!!

**Angela's POV**

I hear my bones pop as I stretch. I must have fallen asleep. I stretch again and glance at the clock. OH NO! I'm going to be late for school! I jump up, and see Seto sitting beside me. He's holding onto Mokuba's hand, his own head resting on the bed beside him.

I take a gentle step towards him, and put my hand gently on his shoulder. He jumps up, grabbing me by the arm.

"Angie!" he sighed, letting go off my arm. Ow, he's got a grip.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. But I got to get going, or I'll be late for school," I told him. Seto nodded his head, looking at Mokuba once more.

"I'll show you out," he sighs finally.

"No, you stay here. I can find my way out. You stay with Mokie, okay?"

"Okay..." Seto looked back at Mokuba. "Angie, I want to thank you for staying with me."

"It's no problem... I'll come see you again after school?"

"I'd like that," he told me. He stood up slowly, and wrapped his arms around me.

He's hugging me! I somehow find myself so I can wrap my arms around him. He let go, far to quickly for my taste. But then he leaned in, and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I'd like that a lot," he whispered into my ear. I nod my head, and stumble outside.

**Elaine POV**

Angie looks awful! I wonder why she came to school at all. I mean, it's not like she's learning a ton, not with the way she's sitting in the back of the class fast asleep.

_DING!_

Hmm, the bell seems to wake her up pretty fast though. She's looking around the room frantically now.

"You okay Angie?" I ask, walking over to her desk.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she says with a yawn.

"A little? Did you stay at the hospital all night?"

She nodded her head again, to busy yawning to answer me.

"Dude, you should go home," I tell her.

"Can't. Mom and dad will find out, and I can't think of a really good reason for me staying at the hospital all night."

"Well, it's your off now. Go home and sleep," I tell her.

"I don't need sleep! Sleep is for the weak!" she yawns.

"Angie, you look like shit. Go home."

"You make me feel so great! This is why I have such a low self esteem!"

"I know, now go home!"

"Fine! I'll go home and fix myself up a little I guess... where did I park my car?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"In the same spot as always I assume Angie."

"Oh yeah... what car did I drive today?"

"The convertible," I sigh.

"Oh yeah..."

"Your keys are in your pocket." I tell her.

"Oh yeah ... um..."

"Right pocket," I elaborate.

"Oh yeah... um... what am I doing again?"

**Angela's POV**

I don't need sleep. Sleep is for the weak! I am Angela Perflinger! I am invincible! HA HA HA!!!

_HONK!_ What? Oh yeah, I'm driving! I wave my hand in the air behind me before making my turn.

Maybe I do need a little sleep... maybe I should...

_HONK!_ Oh yeah, still driving!!!

**Joey's POV**

Here I am, home, sick! Food poisoning sucks! At least Tristan's sick too. I can call him up, and complain about how miserable we both are.

Except all he talks about is Duke... and he still thinks no one knows! Ha ha ha!

"Breaking news! We have found out that Mokuba Kaiba is out of intensive care."

WHAT? I turn the TV up louder.

"Seto Kaiba is still unable for questioning, but we have found out that the CEO is not alone. According to a nurse, Mr. Kaiba is with his fiancé. The name of this lucky lady has not be discovered, but we did see her this morning leaving the hospital," the TV announcer says.

_Fiancé?_ What the heck! Who the hell is...

OH MY LORD! It can't be! I blink a few times, but my eyes are not deceiving me. The TV is showing me a picture of Angela!

**Angela's POV**

I stumble through the door, still marveling at the fact that I made it home alive. I step into the kitchen and through the keys down.

First things first, food! I begin to scrounge around the kitchen, but stop the moment I see it.

A note! FROM MY PARENTS! Oh shit! Of all nights for them to come home, why last night? With a shaky hand, I pick the note up carefully.

Angela-

Your father and I arrived home last night about ten to see you. Much to our surprise, we found you not here. I however, found your cell phone. I hit redial, and got a hold of your friend, Bakura.

Imagine my reaction when I find out that my daughter was at the hospital with Seto Kaiba! KaibaCorp is our number one competitor! I am very disappointed in your serious lack of judgment.

Lucky for you, we had to leave early this morning. But we will be periodically checking up on you. Your father and I will know every move you make from now on.

I'm very upset with you. We thought we could trust you Angela.

We are in for a serious talk when we get home!

Sincerely,

Your mother.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: There you all are! I did not kill Mokuba!

Next chapter: Angela has trouble sneaking off to see Kaiba. And her parents and her have a serious talk. (AKA Angela's parents scream their heads off at her!)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!   
  
Elaine's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" ELAINE! Oh Elaine! It's horrible!" I look up from the bench I was sitting on to see Angela running up to me.  
  
" What happened?"   
  
" BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! TERRIBLY BAD! It's awful! HORRIBLE! THIS IS A REALLY, REALLY BAD DAY AT BLACK ROCK!!! BAD! BAD! BAD!"  
  
" ANGIE! Chill!" I scream, grabbing her by the arms. " What happened?"  
" Mom! Dad! Home!" she shouted.  
  
" Full sentences Angela!"  
  
" Mom and Dad came home last night!"   
  
" They did?" I screamed. " ANGELA THIS IS BAD! TERRIBLY BAD!"  
  
" I TOLD YOU!" she screamed back.  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
" I don't know! Maybe I should set fire to the house! They can't ground me if my rooms burnt to a crisp! Or maybe I could - AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angela screamed. Her phone was vibrating. I rolled my eyes as she sheepishly answered her cell phone.   
  
  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Angela!" Bakura screamed into my ear.  
  
" Bakura! I am so screwed because of you! Why did you tell my parents I was with Seto?"  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Seto?"  
  
" WHAT?!?" I screamed into the phone, disturbing a few birds in a nearby tree.   
  
" The news saw you leaving the hospital!!! And a nurse said that you were Seto Kaiba's fiancé!"  
  
" Oh shit!" I sigh. " Seto lied to the nurse so I could stay with him and Mokuba in ICU. MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO FLIP!"  
  
" Wait till the media figures out your name! They're going to be camped out at your house! YOU'RE VERY LARGE HOUSE THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT!"   
  
" Oh shit! I got to go talk to Seto! He can clear this mess up better than I can. Thanks Bakura!" I hang up and turn quickly to Elaine.  
  
" I got to go!"  
  
" You can't go! You're parents are probably have surveillance watching your every move!"  
  
" You're right! I need a distraction! I GOT IT! FIRE!"  
  
" No fire Angela!" Elaine yelled.  
  
" Why not? FIRE FIXES EVERYTHING!" I yelled. Elaine smacked me across the cheek. " What the hell was that?"  
  
" You're going hysterical! I'm sure we can find a nice, legal way to get you out of school."  
  
Elaine's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! I can't believe Angie got me to do this. Granted this is better than her fire idea… but it's not that far off!   
  
The fire alarm has been going off for almost half an hour! How many alarms did we pull? Yes, that was her brilliant " legal" idea. Run down the hall pulling all the fire alarms we came across. At least she got away, but why does she have to go see Seto so fast for anyways?  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Angie," Seto said, the moment I entered the hospital room.  
  
" Hey Seto! We need to…" I trailed off when I saw Mokuba sitting up in bed. " Hey Mokuba! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?"   
  
" I'm feeling good," Mokuba told me, with a bright smile.  
  
" That's great," I tell him. " Uh, Seto can I talk to you outside?" Seto nodded his head.  
  
" I'll be back little brother."   
  
We stepped outside, and Seto closed the door behind him.  
  
" What's up?" he asked.  
  
" Have you seen the news yet?" I asked.  
  
" No, Mokuba woke up around the time you left why?" he asked.  
  
" Well, the news kind of thinks I'm … are you alright?" I ask, noticing finally how pale he was looking.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head gently. I frowned slightly, but didn't push the matter. " So, what about the news?"  
  
" Um, they think Mokuba is doing fine," I told him.  
  
" … Okay, thanks for telling me," Seto said, smiling softly.  
  
" No problem… I better get back to school," I tell him. " Tell Mokuba I said bye."  
  
" I will, see ya Angie."  
  
Elaine's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You chickened out?" I yelled into the phone.  
  
" I didn't chicken out! But Mokuba was awake, and Seto didn't look like he was feeling that great and I-I-I just couldn't do it!" Angie tells me.  
  
" You chickened out!" I tell her flatly.  
  
" Maybe just a little," Angie finally confesses.  
  
" So, what else did you do with your day off, Chicken Little?" I tease, flopping down on the couch.  
  
" Got chewed out by my parents," she grumbles.  
  
" They're home?"  
  
" No, they yelled at me over the phone long distance. How can parents ground you when they're out of the state?"  
  
" I don't know. But you need to talk to Seto before they get back. You're parents are already pissed at you, and I don't thing the news of your quote unquote "engagement" to Mr. Kaiba."  
  
" Oh shoot! You're right!" Angie gasped. " I guess I'll go talk to him tomorrow after school."   
  
  
  
Yami Yugi's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo bored! There is absolutely nothing to do around here… I wonder if the Tomb Raider's busy… NO! I am not growing dependent on the maniacs visits!   
  
" Pharaoh I'm home!" Yami Bakura screams slamming the door open.  
  
" No you're not! This is my home! You live elsewhere!" I yell at him, not bothering to get up. Bakura stomps into the living room.  
  
" You're right. My house is this much of a dump," he says, surveying the mountain of junk food I had assembled in front of the TV.  
  
" Shut up!" I grumble.   
  
" So, you watch the news today?" I blink at him. " Who am I kidding, you got to have a brain to watch the news don't you?"   
  
" I have a brain! I just find the news boring," I complain.  
  
" Sure you do. Anyways, the media's got it into their heads that Angie and Kaiba are engaged."  
  
" What? That fan girl?"  
  
" Hey! That fan girl for your information is a fabulous kisser!"   
  
" How would you know …. GASP! You kissed Seto's fiancé?" I pretend to be shocked.  
  
" She's not his fiancé! Hell, she's not even his girlfriend yet!"   
  
" When the hell did you kiss her?" I ask.  
  
" A gentleman does not kiss and tell," he tells me.  
  
" Than we have no problem. Now spill it!"  
  
" I am shocked and appalled that you think I would tell you my more intimate moments… but since you asked!"  
  
Angela's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I began my little speech the second Seto opened his door.  
  
" Seto! You've probably heard the rumors by now, and I think we should nip this problem in the bud right now and- SETO! You look like shit!"   
  
" Thanks, Angie," Seto said with a cough.  
  
" Oh my Lord! You're sick! You must feel awful and - WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? You were sick yesterday weren't you? AND THEN YOU SLEEPED AT THE HOSPITAL AND GOT WORSE! And I bet you've been working, haven't you?"  
  
" No one's been here to stop me."  
  
" What the hell do you - OH! Mokuba's not here to stop you from killing yourself with your obsessive workaholic ways! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."  
  
" It's not that big of a deal," Seto coughed.  
  
" NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? That's it, I'm going to have to take care of you!" I yell at him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside. " What are you doing up and about anyways?"   
  
" I had to answer the door!" he complains.  
  
" No one likes a smart ass, Seto!" I tell him.   
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: THERE YOU ALL GO! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Angie gets to play nurse with sexy results. ^_~ J/K! Angie does play nurse but I'm not sure about the "sexy results" part… yet… 


End file.
